This invention relates to an armature assembly for an electromagnetic coupling such as an electromagnetic clutch. In such a clutch, an armature is connected to a driven hub by a mounting plate and is adapted to be coupled to a driving rotor when an electromagnet is excited to engage the clutch. When the clutch is engaged, the rotor acts through the armature and the mounting plate to rotate the driven hub.
In order to dampen torsional shock and vibration, the armature mounting plate is connected to the driven hub by an elastomeric annulus or spider disposed between the plate and the hub. An electromagnetic clutch with an elastomeric spider is disclosed in Silvestrini et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,939.
Difficulty has been encountered with prior electromagnetic clutches having elastomeric spiders in that portions of the spider are subjected to tension and shear forces which may cause the spider to fail.